falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Please note that with a few exceptions, all events on here are NOT canon, but rather are events created by users of this wiki. Only references to completed articles should be included here. It is standard practice to not set the events of articles after the events of the Fallout series' latest portrayed chronology (currently 2287), though certain article details (such as the death of a character) can be noted ahead of the canon's current time. Also note that the Fallout World is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from a certain point sometime after World War II. So this is not our future, but a future in which it has a retro-1950s traditionalist feel to it with science, technology, war, and events. Contents 13th Century 1201-1300 1213 *Olaf Af Dunkar takes the last name Andurs and sires a family. 17th Century 1614 *the Juarez Farmstead is constructed in Texas. 18th Century 1772 *'December 6th:' The town of Lentonville is established in Virginia. 19th Century 1801-1900 1841 *Williston is founded. 1844 *The City of Salem is founded in the State of Oregon, within the Northwest Commonwealth. 1862 * The colony of British Honduras is formed by British settlers. 1866 *'June 1:' The town of Ewing Bay in Louisiana is formed by returning Confederate States of America soldiers looking to settle down in the wake of the American Civil War. 1869 *'June 1:' The resort town of Laramie Point is founded in Louisiana as both a retreat for wealthy citizens and a privately-funded declaration of American prosperity. 1876 *'June 25-26:' The Battle of Little Bighorn takes place in South Dakota. 1887 *The town of Williston is founded and named for Daniel Willis James, a board member of the Northern Pacific Railroad Company, by his friend, railroad owner, James J. Hill. *The town of Grant's Pass is founded in the Rogue Valley of Oregon by pioneers from back east. 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 *Mobridge is incorporated in South Dakota 1907 *Timber Lake is incorporated in South Dakota 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 *Wheeling is established in West Virginia. 1917 *'May 9th:' Bering Aviation is established. 1920 * January 10: The Treaty of Versailles comes into effective, ceding Papua and New Guinea to Australia. *The Salem Standard is created by aspiring investor Caleb Cabot. 1921 *The Furtney Meat Processing Plant opens in Austin, Minnesota 1926 *The Bridge of the Gods is built in Oregon. 1928 *King County International Airport is constructed in Seattle, Washington. 1941 * August 9: Rockwell is founded in Sydney, Australia *Umatilla Chemical Depot is created in Oregon. 1942 *Grand Coulee Dam is constructed in Oregon. 1949 *'January 4th 1949:' Swallow Hills is founded in California as a model town, showcasing post-second-world-war domestic ambitions. 1952 *'July 22nd:' The Polish People's Republic is officially established 1961 *'May 5th:' The first man to enter space; Captain Carl Bell of the USSA, enters earths orbit aboard the Defiance 7 capsule, though he is killed upon his return to earth. 1969 *'July 12th:' The Virgo II Lunar lander Valiant II lands the first men, Richard Wade and Mark Garris of the USSA on the moon, achieving a national pride boom for the United States of America. *The United States of America is divided into thirteen commonwealths, with the American flag being altered to reflect the new political reality. 1970 *The Sons of Liberty are formed in response to the creation of the thirteen commonwealths. 1980 *'May 20th:' The Eldest is born in San Angelo, Texas. 1981 * September 21st: Belize achieves independence from the United Kingdom. 1985 *The Blue Boots Cartel breaks off from the Gulf Cartel. 1988 *Barefoot Landing is built. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2002 *'October 12th:' Kirkman Artillery Base is constructed. *California Crest Movie Studios is founded by Ford Harrison. 2017 *'June 7th:' Silas Hammond is born in New York. 2018 *The English Informer newspaper is founded. *Executive Motors founded by Gerald Mortimer. 2020 *Ahndung Maximum Security Prison is constructed. *Deadwood's population declines to five hundred after the Black Hills gold runs out. 2021 2022 *Executive Motors begins using endorsements from numerous Film Stars for its vehicles. 2023 2024 *'February 29:' Madero Huerta born in Durango, Mexico. *Berriman Biomechanics is founded by Lohmer Kripps and Stuart Berriman; one of many growing chemical and bioengineering oriented firms and companies growing out of the economic boom and resulting consumer demand, both civilian and military, the United States enjoys. 2025 2026 2027 *Coleman Distribution Centre is built by Radiation-King to expand its trade. 2028 2029 2030 *'July 14th:' Construction begins on the Poseidon Energy Fusion Factory 25 miles outside of Washington DC, after demand for Fusion core and Fusion cells in domestic facilities peaked. *Un Bonito Complejo is built in Tamaulipas. 2031 * December 6th: Australian Petroleum Refining is founded in Sydney, Australia to provide fuels and plastics to the Australian public. Production begins soon after of the Botany Bay Processing Facility. 2032 *'April 1st:' Aero-Concordia Aviation flight tests the Aero-Vulcan B.3, a fusion powered, long range bomber. It operates well, and receives a positive reception from critics, technological and aircraft enthusiasts alike. 2033 *The Defense Intelligence Agency hijacks construction of a Nuka-Cola plant to construct an installation underneath the plant. *'April 22nd:' A foreman on the construction project of a Nuka-Cola plant is arrested on a trumped up DUI charge, to maintain the secrecy of a separate installation underneath the plant. *The Hilfiger Group is incorporated by Antonio Hilfiger in New York City. *Philly's opens for business. *Furman Robotics & Engineering is founded. 2034 *Executive Motors ends its endorsement campaign with film stars, and converts its fossil fuel based cars to run on Fusion core technology. *'October 18th:' The Nuka-Cola plant in the Columbia Commonwealth is opened and begins manufacturing Nuka-Cola 2035 *Coleman Distribution Centre is converted to a supply Depot following its purchase by the United States Military. *Anderson McKarter is born. 2036 *'September 7th:' Executive Motors cars suffer unexplained explosions, the company refers to the unexplained detonations as a 'maintenance' issue. 2037 *'January 10th:' [[HMS Argus|HMS Argus]] is completed in Swansea Shipyards, deploying as one of the United Kingdom Royal Navies largest Battleship. *Harold Marzak is born. *The Hartman Hotel is established in Medina, Ohio. 2038 2039 *'January 13th:' Cougar Mountain Advanced Propulsion Research Facility opens. The facility is part of a joint venture between the USSA and Bering Aviation . *Xavier Micheals is born. 2040 *'January 22nd:' The British Armed Forces adopts the American built R91 Assault Rifle as its main firearm. *'July:' The Northern Irish Government is dissolved by the British Parliament in a unaminous vote following a series of random terror attacks, with little to no response from the Northern Irish Government. Behind closed doors the East Ulster Loyalists is created to act behind the scenes. 2041 *'September 13:' Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *'October 24:' Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. *Ernest Monroe is born. 2043 *Herman Long is born in California. 2044 *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. *Parkview Terrace opens in New York. 2045 *'July 17th:' The Aero-Asteriod B-23, after much negotiation between the United Kingdoms Royal Air Force and Aero-Concordia Aviation, enters service for the Royal Air Force. *Ogden Marslow is born in Ohio. 2046 *Dan's Roller Rink opens in Seattle. 2047 *California Crest Movie Studios signs a deal with the Nuka-Cola Corporations, to make a documentary to improve sales of Nuka-Cola. 2048 *The Watchmen are founded in Los Angeles, California. 2049 2050 *Xi Xijiang is born in Hebei province, China 2051 *Second Mexican-American War, ending with US occupation to ensure the safety of the Mexican Oil reserves, and its ease of access to the United States of America *Construction of Aquaculture commences beneath the Atlantic Ocean off of the Gold Coast. *Nash Laurens is born in Columbus. *Jeer is born in Louisiana. 2052 *'April 5:' Donald Ford is born in Boise City, Idaho. *'April: The European Commonwealth launches an invasion of the Middle East in response to the Middle Easts ever increasing Price hikes regarding its remaining oil deposits.' *'April 29th:' The documentary revealing the withered husk of Texas causes citizens to panic due to a sudden drop in stock prices. In the European Commonwealth, people demand their stocks are redeemed before they are considered worthless. Banks all over Europe quickly begin to lose money. *'May 2nd:' The last bank in the United Kingdom, based in Yethers, declared that they have run out of money and closes down leaving thousands of millions holding worthless stocks. *'May 3rd:' The English Informer, a London-based newspaper, alerts masses all over the European Commonwealth of the sudden crash of the European Stock Market. They also inform this was the cause of financial collapse of numerous oil-based industries including "Wales Energy", "Neptune Drilling", and "Eternal Flame Oil Company". *'July 26: The United Nations, following an ever increasing departure of member nations, disbands after much critiscm and armed conflict.' *The North American Energy Commission is formed. *North Dakota's oil supply drops to an all times low. * Rising gas prices leads to a run on gasoline, causing the “Corvega Riots” to break out on Staten Island. 2053 *'February 19:' Ores, Oars and Mores is founded in Sydney, Australia *The Museum of War is constructed in Williston, North Dakota. *Kirkman Artillery Base is upgraded to withstand the backlash of newly implemented Heavy Artillery Cannons. 2054 *'July 19:' Jaime McDonally is born in Vancouver, Canada. *'The US Government commisions the construction of vast subterranean shelters as part of its "Societal Preservation Program", or more commonly known as "Project: Safehouse", amid growing tension and fear.' *Vault 14 is completed. 2055 *Skull-Taker, then named Connor Prowse, is born in Portland, Oregon. *The New Resurrectionist Church of the Beloved is formed. *Steeple Firearms is formed by Joshua Steeple. *Philly's closes forever. 2056 *Wladyslaw Bator is born in Poland. *Davy Jones' Locker in constructed in Baton Rouge. 2057 *'December 12th:' Executive Motors new owner, Senator Ronald Cooper, announces that the company will be working on joint projects with the United States Armed Forces, this falls through after only a month after this announcement. *Construction of the L.A.D.D.I.E. supercomputer in Swallow Hills begins, forced by the increasingly turbulent finances of Swallow Hills' local government. 2058 *'January:' Ernest Monroe is appointed to the United States Governments scientific projects and research council. *The New Order is established by ex-prisoners who used to be part of the Aryan Brotherhood. 2059 *'September:' Uranium stockpiles across the Middle East begin to run dry, along with the majority of its petroleum stockpiles, in the same month; a terror attack occurs on the British Overseas Territory of the Falklands Islands. 2060 *'The European Commonwealth-Middle East War ends with the last of the Middle Easts resources being depleted, the European Commonwealth disbands shortly afterwards, leading to a series of conflicts between European nations that would be dubbed the European Civil War.' 2061 *'July 12th:' The British Government concludes a contract with Permanent Structures LLP to redesign the London Underground to survive the possibility of a Nuclear attack on the city. *'October:' General Anderson McKarter takes command of the Security Force at Anchorage, Alaska. 2062 * August 5th: 'Guatemalan troops cross the border into Belize in an effort to annex the country, British troops respond and intervene in the conflict. * '''November 3rd: '''British troops in Belize encounter Guatamalan troops, engaging in sporadic firefights before driving Guatamlan troops over the border. * '''December: '''British commander of forces in Belize, Colonel Asquith, declares anoficial occupation of the country. 2063 2064 *Eternal Sun Retirement Home is constructed in Seattle. 2065 *'May 9th: Awakened is activated by Furman Robotics, originally a simplistic and docile artificial intelligence. *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. *'July:' US forces in Alaska begin to experiance morale dents, with ever increasing relaxed attitudes to the now unlikely threat of an attack on Alaska. *Riots break out across New York City as the city government begins rationing power in response to a nuclear reactor upstate almost melting down. 2066 *Fort Perpetual is established. *The Reformed Methodist Church was formed. *'Winter:' Chinese Forces, under the command of General Jingwei, invade Anchorage, Alaska to secure the dwindling oil supplies. *The Yen Boys come together for protection. 2067 *'January 1st:' the long heated fighting for Homer in Alaska concludes, with American forces being forced to surrender to invading Chinese forces. *Steeple Firearms creates the 'Steeple Arrow', a sub-machine gun chambered .30 caliber, sixty shot, drum magazine firearm, though it meets with a relatively unmoved reception by the United States Armed Forces, and instead becomes marketed as a self-defense firearm. *The first suit of T-45d Power Armor is deployed in the midst the of the Alaska reclamation campaign, with deadly efficency. *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. *Experimentation on human test subjects begins in earnest at the behest of Berriman Biomechanics' research into their much touted "fishman" project. 2068 *'August:' Vault 89's construction is completed two months ahead of schedule. *Thousands are killed and even more are left injured during food riots in New York City. 2069 2070 *'February 9:' Berriman Biomechanics purchases a large abandoned cotton mill on the outskirts of the town of Ewing Bay to further work on it's steadily advancing "fishman" program. *'November 5:' Berriman Biomechanics' renovations on the Louisiana cotton mill are completed, thus opening the doors for increased rates of experimentation in the corporation's "fishman" program. *'December 29:' A Gentlemen's club in Belfast is bombed, leaving 2 Members of parliament dead along with 39 others. *General Anderson McKarter is assigned as the overseer for the Virtual Reality Program undertaken by the United States of America and third party companies. *North Dakota's ability to mine coal becomes a struggle as much of the abundances of coal had been mined, leaving much of the area scarce of resources. *H.E.C.T.O.R is built. 2071 *'February 2:' British troops are deployed to the City of Belfast. *Construction of Vault 42 begins in California. *The first "succesful" generation of "fishmen" are bred in Berriman Biomechanics' Louisiana laboratories, to great fanfare from the corporation and it's lobbyists. *Connor Prowse is institutionalized in Oregon State Hospital. 2072 *'April 2:' Rioting begins in Stormont, Inverness, Glasgow, Cardiff, Swansea and in smaller rural areas across the United Kingdom, forcing further deployment of British Troops to enforce martial law. 2073 *'August 27:' The Skirmish at the Outer Banks occurs, with an ever increasingly war weary citizen in the United States becoming ever more wary and troubled with the slow progress of the effort to retake Alaska and security for the United States. *Lee Hall Correctional Facility is finished. 2074 *'February 28:' Martha's Gulch finishes construction in Washington. *'April 19:' With heated tensions across Europe. British Army Officials release the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post-Nuclear World" to the public, it fails to make many sales yet remains in circulation until late October. *'December 24:' The Fourth iteration of the Klu Klux Klan is founded in Oxford, Mississippi. *US forces under the command of Colonel Bartmoore land troops in China, though they become bogged down and are forced to dig in, making slow progress *Vault 42's construction is completed. *The construction of the L.A.D.D.I.E. supercomputer is completed, and the supercomputer finally comes online. 2075 *Jackalopes, a gene-spliced species, are introduced to consumers. *Vault 54 is completed and its population selected. *'December 16th:' Rioting across the United Kingdom comes to a close, following the economic collapse of the United Kingdom, and martial law being imposed across almost the entirety of the United Kingdom. 2076 *'January: The United States annexes Canada under the command of Commander Buzz Babcock' *'February:' Issue 2, Volume 26 of Nuka-Motive Weekly hits the newsstand. *'August:' The United States Military seizes the city of Nanjing, the United States celebrates this victory, and Senator Ronald Cooper is one of many US government officials to green light further advances in to China. *'April:' The United States Military seizes the city of Shanghai, an ever more jubilant American people celebrate this victory, and the Nuka-cola Corporation announces a new flavour to celebrate the American victory, aptly naming it Nuka-Cola Victory *'April': The 53rd Militia is transferred to the Wollongong *'June:' The United States Military displays the latest in Power Armor technology, the T-51b, in the Salem Electronics and Technological Advancements exhibition *'October:' An uprising begins against the government of the People's Republic of Poland *Atlas Guard and the Sons of Liberty move into Martha's Gulch. 2077 * January 10: Anchorage, Alaska is liberated from the Chinese under the command of General Jingwei, by the United States Military under the command of General Chase *'January:' The New Order flees to their compound in Idaho, thinking the Anchorage Reclamation will cause the "Doom War". *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 21:' USSR begins its week-long celebration on the tenth anniversary of its entry into the European Civil War. **Rez is completed and delivered to a Seattle radio station. *'October 23: The Great War takes place.' **Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **Military facilities go dark across the United States, Kirkman Artillery Base and Coleman Supply Depot are among those that go dark. **Warring Aviation, while flying from a meeting RobCo executives in Las Vegas, dies when his plane loses power and crashes near Nipton Road pit stop. **Vault-Tec facilities like Vault 14, Vault 42 and Vault 10 are sealed shut. **The New Order, the Sons of Liberty, and the Watchmen go underground in Martha's Gulch. **A Peacekeeper ICBM crashes in Peacekeeper's Pass. **The Refuge is founded in Fargo, North Dakota. **Colonia Tamaulipas is irradiated. **Greer's Bunch seal themselves underground **The city of Rochester is struck with four nuclear missiles, one directly hits the South Spencerport Research Laboratories. **USSR's week-long celebration is abruptly ended following nuclear detonations across Siberia. **The original members of La Pacífica flee to The Highlands. **Berriman Biomechanics' main laboratories are hit and destroyed; the Louisiana laboratory, though spared nuclear annihilation, is cut off and unable to effectively contain the test subjects of the companies' "fishman" program. **One hundred thirty-five people which consisted of Employees of Maine Weapons and their Families descend into the Company Bunker built by Vault-Tec for Maine Weapons, and the bunker is promptly sealed after they enter. *The Awakened, shortly after expressing his desire for a new and better world to the terrified members of the science team of the Lentonville Furman Robotics & Engineering facility, executes them with the automated security grid. *'November:' Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. *The Fighting 33rd is founded by General Donald E. Sharp in Arizona, the group quickly migrates to the city of Rio Grande City. *Steeple Firearms is dissolved by the Bombing. *'December:' Survivors in Doolittle, Texas rally around the town Sheriff Jock Stevens to rebuild their town. **Fort Jefferson reorganizes itself. **Xi Xijiang dies in South Dakota **Soviet Premier dies in METPO-2 following two months of starvation and cannibalism of his own staff. **The New Order leaves Martha's Gulch's fallout shelter. *The surviving two generations of "fishmen" test subjects kill the staff of and escape from Berriman Biomechanics' laboratory, forming the first tribe of mutated Humans referring to themselves as Water Tribals. 2078 *'February 28:' Grand Dragon Robert Hendricks and his elite cadre of Klan leadership emerge from their bunker. *Wladyslaw Bator is killed in a skirmish. *The New Order arrive in Seattle, set up bases in there, and help out some U.S. Army remnants. *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. *The Native Uprising takes place in South Dakota. *The Illustrious Queendom of Killarney is created in Killarney, Ireland. *The Greater Norman Hegemony is founded in Ulster, Ireland *By mid-year, Flint, Michigan, is completely deserted save for Feral Ghouls 2079 *The remaining people underground in Martha's Gulch emerge above-ground. *Les Imperiaux is founded by David Xavier. *Connor Prowse becomes Skull-Taker and sacks Seattle. 2080 *'October 5:' The Mountaineers in the Appalachian Mountains. *The Watchmen leave Martha's Gulch. *The Free State of Vermillion is founded on the campus of the University of South Dakota. *Barnett is founded in Mississippi. *Squirmers first appear in the polluted waters of North America. 2081 *Hill Skunks emerge in West Virginia. *Edgar Brent is killed. *Grand Coulee Dam is assaulted by a horde of raiders. *The dwellers of Vault 49 leave the vault with the hopes of a "new beginning" in the wastelands of Indiana. 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2083 2084 2085 *Fort Brown is established in the ruins of Brownsville, Texas. *Motor Town is founded in the Detroit Wasteland. *Gerry Greville forms a community for Haida people at the town of Skidegate in Haida Gwaii. 2086 *Oliver Beatty is born. 2087 *'January 4th:' Luminate Tribe is founded. 2088 *Folks resettle Los Fresnos. 2089 *The Flat Foots are formed. *The Immortals are formed and hold their Army Base against attack in Boise. 2090 *'February 2:' Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *'August 18:' The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by remnants of the KKK in western Mississippi. *The Motorhead Gang is formed from the remnants of outlaw motorcycle gangs in South Dakota. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. *The Reformed Methodist Church is refounded. 2091 2092 2093 *The Cadetes reform in Distrito Capital. *New Evansville is established by the former dwellers of Vault 49 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas 2095 *Lola's Guns form in the Boise Wasteland and immediately begin business. *Bibliotecarios Unión is founded by the descendants of Librarians in the Distrito Capital. 2096 2097 *Some National Guardsmen in Pensacola establish Fort Pen. *The first few Needlebush begins to sprout. *Union Town emerges from Vault 4. 2098 *Bill Winston is born somewhere in Michigan. 2099 *Crop Rot spreads throughout the former United States. * Bishop Thomas McMillan is elected pope of the East Coast Catholic Church and takes the papal name Thomas. 2100 *Swallow Hills is fully resettled by roaming settlers, former residents of the town and various other wasteland residents, with a new community slowly emerging from the husk of the battered town. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. *Walter is born. 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. *'December': Skidegate, Haida Gwaii, leader Gerry Greville dies in a boating accident. His mentally ill son-in-law, Georg Saads, forcibly takes over Skidegate and forbids anyone from exiting or entering the town, a crime punishable by death. 2102 *'January:' A messenger sneaks out of Skidegate, Haida Gwaii, and tells the town of Song about Georg Saads' behavior. A small militia forms to free the people of Skidegate, becoming successful after a hostage crisis initiated by Saads. *For his efforts in keeping the faith alive in the Portugese community of Newark, Pope Thomas ennobles Miguel Oliviera. 2103 2104 *The Swallow Hills Militia is founded to defend the newly re-inhabited and re-established Swallow Hills. 2105 *The Alamo forms itself into a community. 2106 *The Watchmen reform in the ruins of Forks, Washington. 2107 *The Rapid Valley settlement is founded in South Dakota. 2108 *Oliver Beatty is killed. 2109 *Ashley is taken in by the American Nomads. 2110 *Ashley dies in Arkansas. 2111 *Skull-Taker dies in Cascadia. 2112 2113 *La llamada is first heard in The Highlands. *Saint Julliene is settled in Manitoba. 2114 *The Short Rope Collective is formed in South Dakota. *Gollygoo is created. 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. *Morrison's Murderers, a raider gang, empty the abandoned ruins of Flint, Michigan 2116 2117 2118 *The Hueler Gang breaks off from their clan in the ruins of Pierre, South Dakota. *King County International Airport is occupied by raiders. 2119 *The Short Rope Collective is betrayed and destroyed. *Morrison's Murderers clear Flint, Michigan of Feral Ghouls. Refugees from elsewhere in the region begin to move to the city. 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. *River's Landing is resettled. *Medina leader Tobias Hastert disappears inside of the Hartman Hotel. 2121 *The Bloodborne are created in the bowels of Fort Perpetual. 2122 2123 *Construction on New Castle is completed. *Martin Wheeler, leading a group of downtrodden wastelanders, founds The Purifiers. 2124 2125 *The Hueler Gang is destroyed in an ambush. *Refugees returning to the Detroit Wasteland settle in Park Lane. *Dennis Morrison is killed by Kenny "Red" Ryan, who takes over Flint, Michigan 2126 *'October 12th:' The event that would become known as 'Reclamation of Belfast' takes place, finishing with the victory of the East Ulster Loyalists over raider groups in Belfast. 2127 *La Baronía de Santa Juana is settled. *Kenny Ryan is killed by Hendrik Oberon, who crowns himself as the king of Flint, Michigan 2128 2129 *Sweat Lodge is founded in the ruins of Redfields, South Dakota. *Granite City is founded in the ruins of Saint Cloud, Minnesota. Bob Robertson, Jr. becomes the first mayor. 2130 *The Atlantic Ocean recedes, uncovering the ruins of Atlantic City. *The Thunderfoot are formed with the assistance of infamous Comanchero; Foster Dulles. *The Purifiers take refuge from the Great Winter in a volcanic cavern known as Hell's Gate. *Wastlanders take refuge from the snows in the ruins of Seton Hall University and become the ghouls of Campus. *Sandspit, Haida Gwaii, is destroyed by local mutants. Song mayor Idris Oscar Smith is assassinated for not sending assistance to the settlement. *The shores of northern Staten Island recede due to the Great Winter, returning closer to Pre-War days, exposing miles of previously submerged land. 2131 *The Willits Gang is formed. 2132 *Sweat Lodge is destroyed by a blizzard. 2133 *An expedition funded by Clan Vernon comes into contact with the Kutya Tribe living on the Eastern Shore of Maryland. *Allen Torqette is born 2134 *The Rock is founded. *Clan Vernon funds an expedition to explore the ruins of Atlantic City. 2135 *The New Resurrectionist Church of the Beloved is completely consumed by cannibalism and starvation, destroying it. 2136 *The mercenaries hired by Clan Vernon to explore Atlantic City decide to claim the ruins of the city for themselves, forming the Five Families. *La Baronia de Mar is founded in Tamaulipas. *The Willits Gang is destroyed in a raid, the only survivor is Nash Laurens. 2137 2138 2139 2140 *James dies and the American Nomads are destroyed in Arkansas. *Primrose is rediscovered by Howard Bascom. 2141 *Clan Vernon synthesizes a ritualistic celebratory substance provided to them by the Kutya Tribe into the chem Up, and begins selling it on the market. 2142 *The Slum is founded by Lakota Tribespeople 2143 *Ybor City is refounded by Isaiah Morales. 2144 *'September': A scavenger attempts to disprove superstitious theories about the Hartman Hotel. A crowd watches as he disappears into the hotel, never to return. 2145 *The River Men tribe is created by Water Tribals, now actively spreading up-and-down the Vermillion Bay area in Louisiana. 2146 2147 2148 *Tall Town is founded in the ruins of Bismarck, North Dakota. *The Tall Town Militia is founded. *Martin Wheeler, leader of the Purifiers, dies. His daughter, Martha, assumes leadership of the group. 2149 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. *A tavern in downtown Timber Lake is reclaimed, and will one day become Finn's. *Blue Mesa Caravan is founded in Texas. 2151 *Bill Winston dies defending his community from raiders. *Luther and his followers are exiled from Vault 10. 2152 *Croixheart is settled by scavers in Manitoba. 2153 *Luther and his followers are captured by Unity super mutants and dipped in the FEV vats in the Mariposa Military Base. Luther retains his intelligence and becomes a nightkin. 2154 2155 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. *The Mobridge Rafter Company is formed in Mobridge. *La Ciudad de' Cientos de Paz is resettled by a hopeful congregation. 2156 *Smithsforge is founded in the ruins of Bismarck, North Dakota. 2157 *The Ash-Tear Priests are formed by Chalice in Manitoba. 2158 2159 *Luther is severely injured in a battle against a deathclaw and converted into a cyborg by the Unity. 2160 *The Kingdom of Highland is founded by Blake Windmeyer after a successful struggle for independence against the Boardwalk Empire. The First Shore War begins shortly thereafter. *'March 9th': Lentonville riots, unintentionally orchestrated by the Awakened AI's attempts to pacify and subdue the population of Lentonville through mind-altering chemicals, destroys much of the town and forces the AI to re-evaluate his methods. 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' *Lentonville elects Silas Hammond as it's first, and for life, mayor following the Lentonville riots. 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' *Osiris and his raiders take over Motor Town in the Detroit Wasteland. 2163 *'January 1:' Malachi Dip is born in Shady Sands, California. *Joanna Wheeler, leader of the Purifiers, vanishes, leaving the group without a leader. *After a particularly damaging raider attack, Park Lane forms the Park Lane Safety Patrol. 2164 2165 2166 *Vault 14 allows settlers of all races into the Vault, sending explorers out into the Wastes. *The First Park War occurs between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Swampers in the Florida Parishes. 2167 *The Royal Protectorate of Tampico is founded. *The Provisional Defense Force is created by Admiral George St. Clair as the military arm for the Royal Protectorate of Tampico *Pentecoastal is reclaimed by Marshall Bunter and his followers as a religious settlement. *The Church of Bomberism moves into the ruins of Yankee Stadium, dubbing it The Cathedral. 2168 2169 2170 *A group of super mutants rally behind the nightkin Luther, and Luther's Warhost is created. *Hardfoot Tribe settlement is founded by stray youths from a destroyed settlement. *Local settlements surrounding Williston raise arms against the rising threat of super mutants. These men and woman form the first soldiers of the Badlands Roughriders. *Vault 14 Overseer Callum Andrews, sends explorers into the Wastes, the Vault 14 Explorers *La Orden de los Caballeros del Escudo de Plata is given its Papal Charter. *Growlers first start to emerge. 2171 2172 2173 *The Peg is first settled by several settler families. *British Union Railway is founded in Tampico. 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. *British Union Railway is incorporated. 2175 *The post-War settlement of Key West is founded. 2176 *La Serpiente de Bronce is opened in The Papal States 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. *The Hardfoot Tribe settlement is discovered by Vault 14 explorers, some of which elect to stay and aid the settlement. *Aaron Goodman leads a group of followers out of New Memphis, Tennessee, bound for the east. *The Gulf Rangers are established in Fort Pen. 2179 *'May 15:' Nathan Royce is born in Barnett, Mississippi. *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. 2180 2181 2182 *Aaron Goodman and his followers settle in the ruins of Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, founding Eden. *Buckthorn Deliveries opens in Timber Lake. 2183 *Dalton Bradford is born. 2184 *The Dakota Regulators are formed in Rapid Valley, South Dakota. 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crush the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. 2186 2187 *The Gun Packers are founded in Deadwood. *Fort Stockton is settled by Jubal and his Super Mutants. 2188 *La Baronía de los Campos Podridos is founded. *Union Town finishes its protective wall. 2189 *Matthias Dugan emerges from an unknown place and takes over the Highwaymen gang in the Orlando Wasteland in Florida. *El Acueducto is founded. *La Ermita de San Miguel is completed *William Price recruits his first member into the Followers of Einstein. 2190 *George Shaw founds the Old Lords of New York. *Ernest Powell is born in Oldham, The Royal Dominion. 2191 *The boss Hector Pollard takes over Slidell. *Matthias Dugan begins the Chassahowitzka War in Florida. 2192 *'August 19:' Nathan Royce meets some caravaners who are later lynched. *The Rust Bones form in the ruins of Rapid City from a gang of teenagers. 2193 2194 *Columbus Gate is resettled. 2195 *'May 8:' Nathan Royce departs Barnett for the Big Easy. *'June 21:' Nathan Royce arrives in the Big Easy. *'August 20:' Nathan Royce leaves the Big Easy on the Inferno. *The Battle of Pine Island ends the Chassahowitzka War with Matthias Dugan victorious. *Pope Julius Augustus is born. 2196 *Allen Torqette dies. 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'February 17:' Delgato de Santa is born just west of Piedras Niegras, Tamaulipas, Mexico. *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' *Super mutants sack and take over Cotton Bluff in the Klansmen Confederacy. *Jay Talbert, who would later become its first president, brokers an agreement unifying the Liberty Island, Ellis Island, and Governors Island communities of New York into the Federal Republic of Libeteria. 2199 *'February 20:' Matthias Dugan emerges victorious from the Battle of Tampa Bay. *'June:' Nathan Royce is abducted in Key West by slavers. *'July:' Nathan Royce is taken to the Orange Bowl and sold to a mercenary company. *The Second Shore War begins. The conflict results in a disastrous defeat for the Kingdom of Highland. *Dugan's Scourge begins in West Florida. 2200 *'February 15:' Matthias Dugan begins the Battle of Fort Pen. *'February 21:' Nathan Royce frees himself from mercenary work in Little Havana located southern Florida. *'March:' A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; the Midessa Compact. *'March 8:' Nathan Royce and María Rex leave Little Havana in their ship the Crusader to avenge her brothers' death to a Cuban communist. *'April 1:' Nathan Royce and María Rex begin their adventures in Cuba. *'May 2:' Matthias Dugan ends the Battle of Fort Pen by sacking the town and destroying the Gulf Rangers. *Matthias Dugan tries to take Waldock Plaza but is unsuccessful. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2201 *Nathan Royce and María Rex avenge her brothers' death in Cuba and split up afterwards. *Nathan Royce makes his way back to the Big Easy and sets up a business. *The Plains Militia is formed near Belfield, North Dakota. *Matthias Dugan burns his way through the Gulf Coast. 2202 *Barnett is burned down in a reprisal by wastelanders in Mississippi. *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana. *El Dominio de la Corriente Lenta is officially recognized in The Papal States. *Dexter Malik, later known as Decimax, lays down the foundations of the Decimators 2203 *'October 22:' Matthias Dugan takes Slidell in preparation for attacking the Big Easy. *'December 23:' Nathan Royce and Lousie Royce leave the Big Easy in the run-up to Matthias Dugan's attack, and they returned to the Klansmen Confederacy. *The "Era of Dictators" begins in Tall Town. *The Superiority is founded by some remnants of the Master's Army. *Nathan Royce and Louise Marquis get married. *Decimators created in the ruins of Zumbro Falls, Minnesota 2204 *'January 5, 2204:' Matthias Dugan is assassinated in Slidell and his Scourge ends. *James Samsonite leads a group of Libeterians in settling Battery Park. 2205 *The Mutant Free Republic is founded in Meridian, Mississippi. *Nathan Royce gets elected Grand Titan of Barnett in the Klansmen Confederacy. 2206 2207 *Dome City is established in Northern Territories, Australia. *Granite City is invaded by the Tigon Warband. They are repulsed, but with severe casualties. *Granite City Militia is formed 2208 *Denga Badtusk is born in Wyoming. 2209 *The remnants of Matthias Dugan's horde are stamped out in Slidell. *Ike Arts is born in Flour Bluff. *The Bean Family fights a fierce battle with fierce battle with caravaners in Cascadia and sustain substantial casualties. *La Baronía de Santander Jimenez is annexed by The Papal States. *Honor's Cost is established in the ruins of Rapid City following the slaughter of a Dakota Regulators detachment by a coalition of raider gangs. *'October 19th' Ashwick organizes into a proper community. 2210 *'October 1st:' After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. *Nathan Royce gets elected Grand Dragon of the Hinds Chapter in the Klansmen Confederacy. *Tecumseh founds Tecumseh's Reservation in Tamaulipas. *Pope Julius Augustus II is born in Dos Cuervos in The Papal States. *Decimator warlord Orbar is killed; his successor takes his name. *The Redvine Ranch is settled outside of Fresno by the Flannon family. * The Federal Republic of Libeteria passes the National Currency Act, allowing for the minting of a gold standard-based national currency. 2211 *'September:' In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea families sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. *The Olympian Civil War goes down, and the New Order flees Martha's Gulch. *The Superiority attacks and sacks Rapid Valley in South Dakota. 2212 *In response to a blizzard sweeping across the northeast, Darius Dursley begins evangelizing and rallying the people of Haven against the leaders of the settlement. *The Tigon Warband invade Granite City again, but are forced back by the city Militia. 2213 *Nathan Royce responds to the pleas of the River Klansmen to retake Cotton Bluff. *The Battle of Cotton Bluff occurs in western Mississippi. *Penn's Council votes to end Penn Sanctuary's isolation and open up the city to others. *Llewelyn Douglass is born in Red Lodge, Montana. *Mercenaries led by Chris Quill and Toby Livingston wipe out the Mirelurks inhabiting Mirelurk Bay. 2214 2215 *'December 25th:' President Dick Richardson issues the Declaration of Reclamation, authorizing small incursions on to the United States mainland. *Francisca is born in Tamaulipas, Mexico. *Key West is sacked by pirates from the Orange Bowl. *Penn Sanctuary opens its doors to outsiders for the first time. *The New-Merican Society is founded in North Dakota. 2216 *Kirkman Artillery Base is occupied and repurposed by Enclave forces under the command of Captain Hailer, following President Dick Richardsons declaration of reclamation. *The Superiority takes Coolidge from the Yen Boys. *Mitch Michaelson leaves the Followers of Einstein and founds Better Society, Inc. *The leaders of Haven try to have Darius Dursley executed. The people of Haven rally around him, and the ghoul successfully overthrows the ruling bureaucracy, forming the Born Again Nation. *Dalton Bradford dies. 2217 *Heinrich is born in Seattle. *The Hardfoot Tribe is attacked by the Enclave, with the population being kidnapped for experimentation or killed. *La Baronía de la caña de Mare is recognized by the pope. *Abigail Doyle assumes leadership of The Purifiers, rousing the group from their collective drug-induced malaise. 2218 * December 30th: 'Nathaniel Dewitt is born in the Delta Wasteland 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. *The Border Club opens in Manitoba. *The Brick City Alliance is signed between Basilica, Terminal City, and Junkport. *New Disciples are founded in Cascadia. 2220 *Aldrich Whitney's Dagger Revanchists arrive and integrate into the New Order. *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy. *Zap-City is Founded in the ruins of Zapata, Texas. *The super mutant Zero discovers the Salem Exhibition for Advanced Technologies in Salem. *The Exiled are formed. *Bill Shaw is born. *Maria Santos is born *The New York Ghosts arrive in New York City. *Lord Andrew Stuart is granted leave by the Old Lords of New York to establish a fiefdom of his own. He selects Somer, New York, transforming it into The Orchard. * President Jay Talbert of Libeteria is assassinated while giving a speech on Liberty Island. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. *Ignacia Hidalgo is born in Mexico. *Baron Tuco Abaroa VI is born. *The National Pleasure League is founded by various gangs and raider groups in the Bronx. 2222 *Claude Prius is born in Basket, South Dakota. *The Brown Rose is opened in Ireland. 2223 *Marian Lane is born in The Hub, California. *Linda Pascall is born in Virginia. *Sparks is created in the Institute *The Federal Republic of Libeteria passes the Navigation and Commerce Act of 2223, formally ending the trade of chems and slaves into the territory controlled by the nation. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria passes the Communications Act of 2223, establishing the Office of Communications and Radio Libeteria. 2224 *'June 13: The Pens burn down. *Aldrich Whitney is forced out of the New Order. *Plummet is reclaimed by man. *Silent Dan is born in South Dakota. *Emillio Huecha is born. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe, killing or enslaving most of the populace. *The New-Merican Society takes Tall Town in North Dakota. *Crazy Ivan is born in Primorsky Krai, Russia outside Vladivostok. *The Mutant Free Republic collapses, and the Brethren of the Shroud takes over Meridian in the Republic's place. *The Trailblazers are established to map the Pre-War subway lines of New York City. *The Newark Pirate Association conducts a deadly raid on the McBriden’s of Overlook Manor, costing them thousands of caps in property damage, stolen cattle, and lives lost. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. *Heinrich begins his New Order training. *The Sons of Liberty voluntarily leave Martha's Gulch. *The Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots are founded at Mount Rushmore, South Dakota. *The New California Merchant House is founded. *The New-Merican Society takes control of Tall Town, and the "Era of Dictators" ends. *The Tall Town Militia is turned into the New-Merican Militia. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria invades the trading post at Mirelurk Bay because of their continued defiance to act in accordance with Libeteria’s Navigation and Commerce Act of 2223. Libeteria encounters very little resistance, and incorporates the site into the federal republic as a colony. 2227 2228 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. *The First Subway War takes place between the New York Ghosts and raider groups controlling subway stations in northern Manhattan. *Aaron McBriden negotiates the annexation of Overlook Manor into the Federal Republic of Libeteria, giving birth to Shaolin. 2230 *Atlas Guard founds the Libertarian Republic of Gulch. *The first communities are founded around Lake Don Julio . *Arturo Vincente Gonzalez is born in La Ciudadela. *Ernest Powell is assasinated at a political rally. 2231 *'March 11:' Joshua Standing-Tree is born in the Ontario Wasteland. *'March 14:' Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *Nathan Royce is elected Grand Wizard of the Klansmen Confederacy in a narrow election. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. *Henry Miller is born in the NY Undercity. *The Frontiersmens' Lodge is founded. *The Top Street Fort is constructed in Boise *Los Federales are founded in Distrito Capital. *Darius Durlsey, leader of Born Again Nation is assassinated by one of the Old Lords of New York, starting a war between the two groups. *Reginald Morington is born in Cascadia. *The SS Cuppa a' Joe is refloated. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria clears out the raiders inhabiting the ruins of the Military Ocean Terminal in Bayonne and takes control of the facility, turning it into The Claw. 2232 *'April 9th:' Martin Bushwick is born in Tampico. *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *The Brethren of the Shroud conquer Hatt. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonized by the S.I.E.C. *The Town of Pleasant Side is founded by NCR colonists on the border with the Mojave Wasteland. *The Boys Of Summer are created. 2233 *Oscar Montera is born in La Ermita de San Miguel. *The Republic of Slidell is established. 2234 *'July 4:' Yano Kayan is born in the Luminate Tribe's capital main camp. *Nathan Royce begins some of his reforms in the Klansmen Confederacy. *Cort Mosley is born in Louisiana. *Darg is settled. *Puerto de San Andrés is created in The Papal States. *A schism within The Purifiers takes place, resulting in John "Flameskull" Lawrence forming the Flames. 2235 *Heinrich becomes a bonafide New Order footsoldier. *The Sons of Liberty settle down in the Willamette Valley in Oregon and begin their war with the tribals of the area. *The Sons of Liberty recolonize Oregon City. *Pleasant Side is attacked by an Enclave scouting party from Kirkman. One month later, explorers from Vault 14 arrive, tracking the Enclave movements. *Square 'round Caravans founded in California. *The war between Born Again Nation and the Old Lords of New York ends. *A second schism within The Purifiers takes place, resulting in Theresa Cunningham forming the Tree Shepherds. * The ghouls of Campus reactivate the McCarthy-Hall Nuclear Reactor and join the Brick City Alliance. 2236 *Miguel Inge is born in The Papal States. *The Federal Republic of Libeteria bombs the Pleasure Palace, fracturing the National Pleasure League. *Francisca moves to the Saltlands. *The New-Merican Society drives raiders out of Bismarck which cause the Sons of Bismarck to be founded. *Bob's Wreckers are founded. *City of Love opens in Texas. 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. *Forces from the Federal Republic of Libeteria and Brick City- most of them from New Lisbon- join forces to eliminate the Newark Pirate Association in a conflict known as the Harbor War. 2238 *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. *The Great Raider Wars begin in North Dakota in response to the War on Raiders. This soon spreads to South Dakota as well. *Buster's Bombardiers is founded in NYC. *the Ash-Tear Priests are destroyed, with the exception of Halverston Manglage. *The USDW is Founded in the Delta Wasteland *Olivia Milton is born in rural Michigan 2239 * July 7: Claude is born in the South East of Sydney to two slavers. *Alfred Temple is born near The Horseshoe. *The Second Park War begins between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Swampers in the Florida Parishes. *Grant's Pass is taken over by slavers. *Hip-Hop Nation is founded. * The Harbor War ends with the destruction of the Newark Pirate Association. 2240 *'May 8:' Paula Hopper is born in Rapid Valley. *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. *Claude Prius and his friends establish the Basket Express. *Senator Norman Herrick is born in the small town of Goodsprings, Nevada. *Tom Harris is born in San Francisco. *Richard Morose is born in Vault 52. *Clay Ritcher is born in Jericho, Utah. *The Cattlemen Safety Bureau is founded in Doolittle, Texas. *The Tall Hill Raiders are formed after breaking off of their former clan. *Nobilus Marcellus is born Chad Firetree into the Brown Snake tribe in Arizona 2241 * January 7: Gary's Guns and Grenades is founded in Sydney, Australia. *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *'October 31:' Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. *El Distrito Central is founded in Chihuahua City. *'December 3:' Cactus Brush is born in The Saltlands *The Second Park War ends. *Claude Prius becomes George Armstrong Custer II after a near-death experience in South Dakota aided by Indians. *Nuevo Estilo Clothing Factory is found by Maria Santos. *Decimax steps down as leader of the Decimators and is succeeded by his son, Decimax (II) *Pump-town is founded by a handful of wandering Grayfell. *Martin Kruger is born in Park Lane 2242 *'March 3:' Malachi Dip dies in the Boneyard. *'July 15:' The Sons of Liberty and the Oregon tribals of the Willamette Valley make peace. *'Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters, putting a stop to their plans.' *Ephrem Salt VII is born in Petroleum. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of The Big Easy, formally creating The Royaume. *Crazy Ivan loses his father and employer in one day. *Sparks is captured by raiders in the Commonwealth. *The Boss Exodus begins. *Many bosses flee to Slidell to establish new territories. *Beuaregard Arcxitello is born in The Big Easy. 2243 *Better Society, Inc. develops and begins selling their marquee product, the Better Society Spectacles. *Crossed Hooves Transportation Services is Founded in the Badlands Territory *Henderson's Rentals opens *Crossed Hooves Transportation Services is founded in South Dakota. *Lord Andrew Stuart of The Orchard dies, passing on control of the small feifdom to his son, Bradley. *Luke Williams, the colonial governor of Mirelurk Bay, abandons his post following corruption charges being filed against him, fleeing to Flushtown. *Enrique Teleope is born in Soto La Marina. *Some raiders and Badlanders in Seattle begin to self-identify as Degenerates. 2244 2245 *'January 2:' Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *'February 4:' The Gem Saloon Shootout occurs, and George Armstrong Custer II takes over Deadwood. *'April 9:' Nuevo Estilo Clothing Factory is reclaimed by man. *'May 16:' Charlie Yates is born in Redding. *The Sons of Liberty Radio Station is established in NAP Territory. *Deadwood is attacked by the Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots and the Motorhead Gang, but the attack is repelled. *Morden is founded by New Disciples in Cascadia. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. *Kirkman Artillery Base is destroyed by a group of Vault 14 explorers and wasteland Militia units, being aided by a venturing Brotherhood of Steel Chapter comprised of Knights, Paladins, and Scribes who were on their way to Salem. *Nutsack is born in Shantyburg. *Ivan Zaroff is born. *Custer's American Army is established in Deadwood. *'November 30:' Richard Pawkins is born in Vault 42. *Ugly Buffalo is founded. *Pope Julius Augustus dies. *Greer's Landing is founded. *The Machinists are founded. *Dexter Malik dies. 2246 *The Battle of Cheyenne's Crossing occurs with Custer's American Army smashing the Motorhead Gang in South Dakota. *Nathan Royce resigns from his post as Grand Wizard in the Klansmen Confederacy. *Tito Banderas is born, undoubtedly fulfilling at least one prophecy. *The Children of the Radfather build a small church and start to spread their faith. *The Forrest Heights Dining Club opens. 2247 *Jigatahi is born in Arizona. *Ashley Goddard is born in Mitchells Plain. *The Vampire Raiders are formed in eastern Arkansas. *A coalition in Seattle crushes the New Order. *Heinrich manages to flee Seattle, makes his way to Mount Saint Helens, and begins broadcasting on his radio station. *Lord Bradley Stuart of The Orchard patronizes the Bronxwood Boys, turning the small gang into the Empire State Army. 2248 *The Ghost Pepper tribe is decimated and annexed into Caesar's Legion. *Custer's American Army exterminates Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots and takes Mount Rushmore. *Atlas Guard stamp out the Watchmen for sheltering members of the New Order. *Charlie Yates is born in Redding. *Water Taxi Transportation is founded. *Myrlah is born. 2249 *'June 23:' The Mutant Council is founded in the outerskirts of the city of Salem, headed by the charismatic intelligent Deathclaw Proud, putting an end to the Ghoul-Supermutant infighting. *Jordy Rice is born in southwest Arkansas. *Michael Vorsen is born in the Hidden Valley Bunker. *Custer's American Army begins construction of Fort Rushmore in the Black Hills. *Saul Varsey is born in Mississippi. *Henry Miller joins the NY Ghosts. *Larry Johnson is born in Ewing Bay, Louisiana. *The Decimax warband is destroyed in conflict with the Minnesota Tribe. Decimax (II) is killed. Decimators fragment without leadership *Kevin and Olivia Milton's mother dies. Their father descends into alchoholisim 2250 *'July 4:' The American Northern Army is created out a coalition of the New-Merican Society and Plains Militia in Belfield. *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *Crazy Ivan becomes a mercenary and begins his wild adventures across the Pacific Rim. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to the Corpse Coast. *Henry Macdoww and several others open Macdoww's Traveling Circus in the Mid-West. *The Hidalgo Brahmin Company is founded in Hidalgo, Texas by the Odessa brothers. *Slaver activity in the ruins of Rapid City increases. *Luther and his band of super mutants are forced out of the Core Region by the New California Republic and flee north. *Capitaine Edgard Armistead and his party of one hundred settlers and twenty-five Gendarme setup the barony of Golden Meadow. *The Arkansas War of '50 is fought and won by the Klansmen Confederacy. *Hoolihan's Elixers and Tonics begins business in the Badlands Territory *Sara Redsky is born to Tribals absorbed into the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel 2251 *'October 29:' A civil war breaks loose in Vault 80, a few weeks after Danielle Winters is elected for overseer. *The Vault 14 Explorers disbands, their years of research and exploration having aided the Vault and local settlements, their adventures would later be broadcasted by the NCRPR as an entertainment program for evening slots. *Lawrence Vandada is born in the Badlands Territory. 2252 *'February 14:' Jack Saïd is born in San Bernandino, California. *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. *Jacob Uyyik is born in Kansas. *Deschutes is founded in Cascadia. *Paul Romero is born in Texas. *The Ash Walkers are formed 2253 *'May 21:' Delgato de Santa is killed in a duel by Davíd Jenkinston in Baja California, Mexico. *The Great Gandero Republic is founded and promptly collapses within the span of two months. *Owen Curtis and his religious bloc in the Sons of Liberty effectively take control of the group. *Martin Bushwick kills himself. *The American Northern Army defeats the Motorhead Gang in North Dakota. *The Mobridge Merchants Guild is created in Mobridge out of the MRC. *The newly installed NCR President, Wendell Peterson, dispatches troops north into Oregon. *Kevin and Olivia Milton leave home following a harsh winter and crop failure. 2254 *'January 23:' Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *'February 18: '''Casper Bullfinch is born in Rido City, Oregon. *'November 3:' Dale Willis is born in California. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *BurnBridge is founded by dissidents from Mobridge. *Custer's American Army repulses an attack on Deadwood by the Skintakers Badlander Pack and other allied raiders. The Great Raider Wars effectively end. *'December 3:' Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. *The Glasgow Grinners are formed by Quincy Zhao. *The Skeks are formed by raiders who will eventually become The Shockers. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. *The Bean Family is targeted by a campaign of extermination by the Kingdom of God. *The Cholla Springs Coach Line is founded by Mavis Townley. *The Crow Faces Raider Band is established by Veronica Vandada. *Pyr-Anrah is born in Laramie Point, Louisiana. *Kevin and Olivia Milton arrive in the Detroit Wasteland and settle in Park Lane. The pair of them are recruited by the Army of Revolution *Members of the Wire Cutters gang create the radio network that will eventually become Raid-It 2256 *'January 23:' Carol Hall is born in the Commonwealth. *'February 7:' Pedro Salvidar is born in the Papal States. *'November 10:' Jasper is born in Cascadia. *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. *Luther's Warhost arrives in the Boise Wasteland, and the Boise War begins. *Linda Pascall is appointed the head of Hammond's Gunners. *Paula Hopper joins the Dakota Regulators. *Construction of Fort Rushmore is completed. *General Custer gives the Badlands Territory its name as he claims it as the first territory in the "Restored United States of America". *The Brethren of the Shroud conquer Boardtown. *Devil's Hands Weapons opens for business in the Badlands Territory. *Edward Taylor is born in Broken Heart. *Barefoot Landing is destroyed. *Nobilus Marcellus is injured in an accident, leaving him impotent 2257 *Aaron Scott is born in California. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is born in Sweetsteppes. *Denga Badtusk is killed in a Frontiersmen ambush, ending the 19 year long Badtusk War. *Fighting between the Dakota Regulators and Custer's American Army in the ruins of Rapid City begins. *The Badlands Roughriders agree to join the American Northern Army in a treaty signed in Williston, North Dakota. *Jimmy McCarran is born in Tennessee. *Mark Benjamin Michaels is born in Nebraska *'November 21:' Nathan Royce passes away in Barnett, Mississippi. 2258 *Vault 52 opens up in the ruins of Rapid City, South Dakota. *The Dakota Regulators repulse an attack of well-armed crazed junkies from Vault 52. *General Custer begins his long-term project of incorporating his face onto Mount Rushmore. *Guillermo Milatra is born in La Baronía de los Campos Podridos. *Kirsten Farris is born, the illegitimate child of a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin and a Tribal woman. 2259 *'April 5:' Captaine Monfort, a vassal of the Royaume, takes over Slidell from the bosses and the Republic of Slidell. *'October 4:' Paula Hopper has a traumatic moment when her entire squad of Dakota Regulators is more or less wiped out. *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. *Owen Curtis becomes the commander of the Sons of Liberty. *The Wily Bastards are formed in Calallen. *Sparks begins his trans-continental journey. *Arthur Casson is born in Louisiana. *Barra-Kooda is born in Laramie Point, Louisiana. *Emillio Huecha is executed. *Kara Stinson is born in Vault 54. *Kyle Bleaker is born in a small scavenger community in Michigan 2260 * '''September:' The First Siege of Rapid Valley occurs. * December 8: The Manufactory is officially founded in Sydney, Australia. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. *Franklin Reynolds, the Grand Wizard of the Klansmen Confederacy, mines up a portion of the Mississippi River before removing it. *The Brethren of the Shroud takes over Slidell from the Royaume and the Republic of Slidell. *NCR begins making steps towards making aircraft units operational, 1st Avionics Engineer Team lead by wealthy mechanics start pooling parts and resources at the southern coastal end of California. *Marus Junius is born to the Sleep Valley tribe. *American Northern Army meets with emissaries from Custer's American Army and the Dakota Regulators. *1867 Sperling's Canadian Radio begins broadcasting hate throughout Manitoba. *Bob's Wreckers raid the New York Stockyard. They move on to Battery Park, a Libeterian colony, sparking a war with the federal republic. *Eric Krauss is born outside of Mercedes, Texas on the Krauss family ranch. *Doc Ellison's Cybernetics is opened in Columbus Gate. *Cortadores del Chapo are formed in Distrito Capital, Tamaulipas. *The Purifiers and The Flames put their mutual dislike aside and lay siege to the trading post of Gecko Falls, burning the small town to the ground. *Peter Puttowowski, later known as "Pretty Pete" is born in Michigan *Kevin Milton and Wendy Lau meet while serving in the Army of Revolution 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. *Raphael McCreed is born. *The Barley Boys officially form. *Phoenix Hill Trading Post in opened outside of Houston. *Blessed Father Joseph Dalton, leader of Born Again Nation, dies of natural causes, and is succeeded by Gregory Rivers. *Swift Cloud Johnston's Ghoul Cages open in Deadwood. *The Dakota Regulators join the American Northern Army out of desperation. *General Custer calls off his war with the Dakota Regulators. *Libeterian snipers assassinate Bob Wheeler, leader of Bob's Wreckers. Dutch van Wheeler, one of his lieutenants, assumes control of the group, while Enrique Colon, another lieutenant, leaves to join the Empire State Army. *Silk Arches opens in Tall Town. *Badlands Bulk Arms is created in Rapid Valley in the hopes of impressing a female. *Mary Durant is born in Kansas *After a failed raid on Scrap Iron City, Martin Kruger frames his commander for various crimes and is promoted in his place *'December 12:' The ruins of what would later become the Additorium are discovered by a band of wandering scientists, who re-activate the plant following the discovery of the Defense Intelligence Agency safe-house underneath the plant. *Maury's opens in Iverness. 2262 *'September 8:' Zara Luis is born in Junktown. *Charlie Jenson is born. *Sergeant Major Tom Renner comes to Rapid City to help train the Dakota Regulators. *Raiders found King's Council at King County International Airport in Seattle. *Sparks joins Renner's Raider thanks to Tom Renner. *McHall Ranch is opened by Jonah McHall. *Jialong Zhou is born in Seattle. *Archie Tilcox is born in Tall Town. *The Thirsty Gecko Aqua Trading company resettles Gecko Falls. *Lisa Milton is born in the Detroit Wasteland to Wendy Lau and Kevin Milton 2263 *Sightings of the Navis Damnatorum become more frequent off the coast of California. *Jon Iverson opens The Mulching Ground in Tall Town. *Jaime McDonally is captured by slavers from Cole Ayo. *Crazy Eyes is born. *Hunger is born to a human mother in the Boise Wasteland. *The Machinists unleash their robots from their headquarters in the Bronx, starting the Machinist War. *The LSS Voice of Libeteria, brodcast home of Radio Libeteria, is sunk. 2264 *The people of Slidell rebel and bring back the Slidell Republicans to govern. *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. *Eddie De La Rocha is born in Texas. *Red District is founded by High Chancellor Tommy in Boise. *Hog Pozos is started by Raul Leoran in the Royal Protectorate of Tampico. *The Flop is opened in The Peg. *Fort Angel is founded in South Dakota by the Followers of the Apocalypse. *Eric Dalton kidnaps and sacrifices his first victim, the first of many the Cult of Hunger will kill. *Radio Libeteria begins broadcasting from its new home, a fortified lighthouse of Robbin's Reef Light. *Black Skull Company begins a campaign to drive the Army of Revolution out of the Detroit Wasteland 2265 *'May 8:' The Canadian Liberation Army is founded in Manitoba. *The Brethren of the Shroud returns to Slidell and retake most of the city. *The Columbus Contract was established in Columbus Gate, Mississippi. *Bella Novraw is born in Kansas. *Imperial Realm is founded. *112.5 South Dakota Jive begins broadcasting. *Smallpox epidemic hits much of the Territory and neighboring areas. *The Needles are formed in Maine. *Failed Tigon invasion of Illinois. *Wendy Lau and Kevin Milton are killed during fighting in the Detroit Wasteland. Their daughter, Lisa Milton, is adopted by her aunt, Olivia Milton 2266 *The Free Army is established in Seattle. *Chief Kill-a-Ton attacks both Frankville and Fort Eugene. *The Sons of Liberty begin to cooperate with Stern's Raiders. *The Wily Bastards disband. *Grant's Pass is liberated by the NCR in Cascadia. *Robstown is pillaged, destroyed, and left abandoned by the Annaville Reds. *The Fishermen are formed in the ruins of New York City. 2267 *'January:' George Armstrong Custer II and Eliza Perry have a huge wedding in Deadwood. *Jordy Rice arrives in Boss Town. *The Northwestern Alliance assembles an army at Oregon City. *Ignacia Hidalgo overdoses. *The Saltlands Defense League is founded. *The Glow Skulls are created in Columbus Gate. *Dermit's Slingers are organized in Columbus Gate. *Britannic Broadcast begins operations in Tampico. *The Timber Lake Inn opens in Timber Lake. *Tigon warband declared extinct. Reformation of Decimators begins. 2268 *'April:' The Massacre of Waveland takes place in Mississippi. *The Crucifix War between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Brethren of the Shroud begins in Mississippi. *Fort Eugene falls to the Northwestern Alliance. *Frankville is briefly taken by the Northwestern Alliance. *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe, killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. *Oregon tribals sack and burn Deschutes. *Barclay Starkley is born in the Gold Coast. *Smallpox epidemic in the Badlands Territory finally ends. *Blackwater is founded in the San Joaquin Valley, California. *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of Tuloya. *Jordy Rice flees Boss Town. *Paula Hopper is forced out of the Dakota Regulators because of killing innocents. *Legate Jigatahi and the Legion enter Idaho. *A barge full of National Pleasure League remnants captured by the Federal Republic of Libeteria is attacked by Jager Pirates, allowing the prisoners to escape to Brooklyn, where they eventually joined with a small cult in Coney Island to found the Jokers. 2269 *'May 6:' Mayor West tries to oust the desechos in Jenkinston resulting in De Purga de Sies de Mayo. *'July 9 - August 8:' Lucan Seville arrives in Swallow Hills and slowly absorbs the various Raider gangs of Swallow Hills into his own force, Lucan Seville's Acolytes. *The Free Army dissolves after the death of its leader Clyde Everett. *Jordy Rice is attacked by bounty hunters and is forced to leave his home. *Moondog is born in Cascadia. *Caesar Skull-Taker, then known as Bark Biter, are discovered as a feral child by his tribe. *The Wilson's Gang are destroyed in South Dakota by the American Northern Army. *Paula Hopper and Tom Renner share a night of passion in Rapid Valley. *The NCR lays siege to Hell's Gate and the Purifiers. The Purifiers trigger a volcanic eruption that causes severe losses on both sides. *Sara Redsky defeats a superior Raider force at the battle of Hugh's Bend and is promoted to Knight. *Cain Malenkov discovers a journal written by one of his ancestors, Jericho Malenkov. Inside are details of a secret facility located below Fort Frost 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *Marshall Steele, Jesse Lot, and Raven arrive in Motor Town. *Dale Willis joins the NCR Army. *The Superiority betrays its raider allies in Rapid City and start a big raider war. *Heinrich and Carl Wu have a confrontation near the peak of Mount Saint Helens after Heinrich shoots Carl’s son. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville. *The New California Merchant House setup the Long Pine Trading Post. *La Pandilla de Cortina is created after the battle of Bradley's Stand. *The Boone Militia is created by Mike Blumenfeld in Boone, North Carolina. *Old Tampa Bay Trading Post is opened in Tampa, Florida. *The Battle of Barnett occurs and the Siege of Jackson begins in Mississippi. *Jordy Rice settles down in Lakehall in Arkansas and eventually joins the Klan. *McHenry's Jackalope Ranch opens in Texas. *Owen Curtis and the Sons of Liberty detachment return to NAP Territory. 2271 *'September:' The Third Park War begins between the Klansmen Confederacy and the Swampers in the Florida Parishes. *The Canadian Liberation Army goes to war with Badlanders in Manitoba. *Ike Arts is eaten by the Cannibal Court. *The Montgomery Heroes are wiped out by the Calavasa gang during an attack on the Montgomery Riverwalk Stadium. 2272 *The Siege of Jackson ends in Mississippi. *Cain Malenov creates the Fort Frost Guard 2273 *NCR re-discovers the abandoned California Crest Movie Studio. *Jasper leaves home to wander Cascadia for artistic inspiration. *The FNA take over Morden. *Paula Hopper becomes the General of the Dakota Regulators after the death of the previous general. *The Battle of the Wild occurs in Mississippi. *The Tabernacle of the Prairie is created in South Dakota *Madame Rostock's Strong Man Challenge is created in Timber Lake *The Smashurz find meaning in a holotape, and become The Builditz. *Mark Benjamin Michaels comes of age and receives his first cybernetic impants *Alyss Redsky is born to Sara Redsky and Lucas Westwood 2274 *'January:'Jasper makes his new home on the shores of Lake Chelan. *'Summer: '''A disease outbreak decimates Kyle Bleaker's home community, leaving him one of the few survivors. *'November 14:Jack Martinez becomes captain of the Boone Militia after Mike Blumenfeld retires. *Jack Saïd graduates from Angel's Boneyard Medical University and becomes a Follower of the Apocalypse. *Bark Biter and Dances-like-Fire are exiled to the wild to fend for themselves. *Carol Hall joins the Minutemen. *Redhand Hold is founded by Badlanders. *The Canadian Liberation Army forces Badlanders out of Manitoba. *NCR begins using the printing facilities at California Crest Movie Studios, and incorporates its own brand of ingenuity by converting blocks of the site to broadcasting offices for the NCRPR. *The Battle of Lincoln takes place in Mississippi. *Gray Azharki is sold into slavery and joins The Glasgow Grinners. *Jake Ullin begins selling dogs. 2275 *'''December 5: Jack Martinez is poisoned and Alan Vittorio becomes Captain of the Boone Militia. *Jasper begins his painting at Lake Chelan. *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *Crazy Ivan moves to Seattle and founds Crazy Ivan's New and Used Guns. *The Fort Angel Massacre occurs in South Dakota due to a raider attack. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. *The Forrest Massacre and the Battle of Forrest occur in Mississippi, and the Crucifix War ends. *The Crow Faces are destroyed in Rapid City. *The Tall Hill Raiders are destroyed shortly after sacking River's Landing. *Oscar Montera is killed by the SDL. *Mark Benjamin Michaels leaves home, becoming a mercenary *Martin Kruger and Olivia Milton are both promoted to Major *Raol Westwood is born to Sara Redsky and Lucas Westwood 2276 *Fort Luck is opened in Kansas. *Jialong Zhou is forced to leave Seattle. *Silent Dan fights off super mutants in the Black Hills. *Glenwood Chemical Solutions is opened in Kansas. *Renner's Raiders and the Rockers secretly attack Vault 52, which was occupied by Custer's American Army. *The Fort Frost Guard defeat a large scale attack by the Decimators Axoid Warband 2277 *'January 12:' Cat Chat's pilot episode is broadcasted in the NCR. *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'June 24:' Hector Peterson is chosen by his peers to be the first person to leave Vault 80 after the vault engineers repaired a problem with the vault door. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' *'September 12:' Jack Saïd and the Followers caravan arrived at Fort Angel with him becoming a Chief Doctor. *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' *'October 23rd:' The scientists of the North American Energy Commission awaken from cryosleep in the ruins of Endsville. *Jack Saïd has a final graduation from Angel's Boneyard Medical University before leaving to go to Fort Angel. *Dale Willis is honorably discharged from the NCR Army after fighting in the Oregon Brushfire Wars. *“Lucky” Louie Costello wins ownership of the Mary Murray from former owner Scott Searle in a high stakes card game. *Imperial Realm is formed by Legion deserters. *Uncle Larry is founded in The Royal Dominion. *Kara Stinson refuses to take part in the Vault 54 breeding experiment and is exiled 2278 *Dale Willis goes to Santa Catalina to 'rescue' the children of an Army friend and later joins the Gun Runners in the Boneyard. *Byron Anders born in New York. *Samuel Ramon Merrida Alvende IV's Energy Weapon Emporium opens for business. *Horses are reintroduced into the Klansmen Confederacy. *Enclave remnants flee west, arriving in Boise and becoming The Perpetuals. *The Rushman Brothers open Rushman's Meat Products in the Badlands Territory. *Tea is reclaimed as a trade post. *Skiball opens in The Peg. *A small scale battle in Lentonville sets the stage for a political power struggle between Linda Pascall and Silas Hammond. *The Peg Roller Derby League is founded in The Peg. *Kyle Bleaker is conscripted into the Army of Revolution *Sara Redsky is promoted to Paladin following her destruction of a Slaver Gang. Following her promotion. she is reassigned to Fort Newcastle on the Brotherhood's Colorado frontier. 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *'December 16th:' The Capitans are founded in South East Sydney *'December 30:' Cat Chat is put on "hiatus" by the NCRPR, and Frederick Napier is arrested. *The Imperial Realm is founded in Boise, Idaho. *The Canadian Liberation Army makes a trade deal with Devil's Hands Weapons. *Commander Owen Curtis dies during a firefight with the FNA. *The Enclave and the Cabal attack the NY Ghosts in the NY Undercity. *Dale Willis goes north to Seattle to establish another Gun Runners branch. *Tierras Lejanas Campamento Minero is founded. *The Pounder Boys offically become a mercenary band. *Paul Romero commits suicide in Fort Brown. *BurnBridge is taken by raiders. *Shiver hits the chem market. *Bayou Comet Trade Consortium is started in the swamps of Louisiana *Black Skull Company are hired to clear Super Mutants from Zug Island. The operation is a disaster with Black Skull suffering numerous casualties. *The Forgemaster kills Mad Mabel to take over Flint, Michigan, creating The Foundry *Mark Benjamin Michaels takes the name Black Klaw, and takes control of the Fang Sun raider band in Kansas. *Ben Perry stands down as the leader of the Army of Revolution. Olivia Milton is appointed as his successor. 2280 *'January 4:' Frederick Napier is sentenced to fifteen years of hard labor for charges of treason. *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Petroleum and Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is killed by Charles Santini. *Walter commits suicide. *Bark Biter witnesses his adoptive mother die and wanders off into the wasteland. *Jialong Zhou returns to Seattle for the first time. *Ryan Quaker is killed by a member of La Guardia del Rey. *Sergeant Major Tom Renner is killed in battle at Yate's Air Force Base by the Canadian Liberation Army. *The Generals War begins in earnest. *The Borderlands is created on the South Dakota-North Dakota border due to the Generals War. *The Second Siege of Rapid Valley occurs. *Alan Vittorio retires and Ezra Caine becomes Captain of the Boone Militia. *Matt Grenik opens his clinic in Boise. *The first ant queens reach Redfields. *Newton Gorsky is born in Mobridge. *Killfist kills King Zug of Zug Island to become the new King Zug of Zug Island. *By this point, The Foundry possesses clean water, heating, housing for its population and walls to protect them from the outside world. *Kara Stinson arrives in Park Lane and takes up residence there. 2281 *'February 20:' Pedro Salvidar begins his expedition into the Highlands. *'April 15:' Hunger and Legate Jigatahi's duel takes place in Boise, Idaho. *'June:' The Profs start the chem revolution in the Gong. *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' *Horus B. Gamble gets into an intense gunfight in Frankville. *The New Ghosts arrive in South Dakota and build Mason. *Pedro Salvidar fights Clint Perez in the Highlands. *Madero Huerta defeats Johnny West in the Battle of Distrito Central. *The Glasgow Grinners disband after Glasgow is killed by Gray Azharki. *Nobilus Marcellus is assigned to command Legion forces in Colorado. *Border clashes between the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel and Caesar's Legion in Colorado. Kirsten Farris is involved in the fighting. *Pretty Pete arrives in Park Lane and sets himself up as a prostitute *The Fort Frost Guard fight against Tribal incursions into Minnesota, effectively ending their threat 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Raphael McCreed gets his salvaged plane operational and departs from the Mojave Wasteland. *Larry's Pawn and Gun Shop is founded by Larry in the Detroit Wasteland. *The Central Badlands Trade Company is founded. *The Luminate Tribe is driven from it's original homelands by the expanding NCR and is forced to relocate to the outskirts of Swallow Hills. *The Army of Revolution makes contact with The Foundry and form a trade alliance, swapping food and supplies for weapons *Kara Stinson joins the Black Skull Company *Mary Durant is critically injured in battle. In order to save her life, Nurse Hatchet amputates both her arms and replaces them with those from a robot. 2283 *Task Force ILLYRIAN is formed by the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel, under the command of Paladin Sara Redsky. Among its members are Kirsten Farris, Mary Durant and Nurse Hatchet *'Spring: '''Legate Nobilus Marcellus leads an incursion into Brotherhood territory, leading to the Colorado Border War. *'August: Martin Kruger is promoted to second in command of the Army of Revolution *'Fall: 'Sara Redsky leads Task Force ILLYRIAN to victory over Caesar's Legion at the battle of Sommerville Place. *Tom Harris is killed by slavers in Baja California. *Ezra Caine retires as Captain of the Boone Militia and dies in his sleep one day after. Wilson Cambridge takes his position as leader. *Skull-Taker's Legion is founded in Cascadia by Caesar Skull-Taker. *Jialong Zhou leaves Seattle for the second time, eventually going to New Reno. *Donald Ford and the Immortals perish in battle against Legate Jigatahi's Legion. *Greer's Bunch is destroyed by the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. *The survivors of Greer's Bunch and the Immortals come together at the Long Pine Trading Post and form The Oldtimers. *La Baronia de la Loom is settled. *Balbory, a Pulaski Birdmen warrior, takes leadership of the group and begins instituting sweeping changes, including incorporating The Eyrie into Brick City. *Samuel Ramon Merrida Alvende IV's Energy Weapon Emporium is bought out by Blanca Viniegra. *Nate's Normals opens in Tall Town. *Dan Reelie's Travelling Zoo is formed in Cascadia. *Summer Camp is opened in Seattle. *Clacky is born near Pump-town. *Black Klaw discovers a secret cybernetics research facility under an abandoned typewriter factory. 2284 *'''Spring: Brotherhood forces cross into Legion territory in Colorado. Paladin Kirsten Farris is among those leading the invasion. *'Spring: '''The Army of Revolution invades the Detroit Wasteland, triggering the Revolutionary War *'Summer: The Revolutionary War ends with the Army of Revolution forced to withdraw from much of the territory it claimed. Martin Kruger deposes Olivia Milton to take command of the Army *'Summer: 'Army of Revolution soldiers loyal to Martin Kruger attempt to kill Lisa Milton on his orders. She survives, and goes into hiding under the alias Frank Hodgson. *'Summer: 'Kara Stinson is discharged from the Black Skull Company *'''August: The Flint River War ends with the defeat of the Exaxes Warband and their allies by The Foundry *'Fall:' Carol Hall begins her journey to Maine. *Doctor Grenik's Clinic and Pharmacy is destroyed by The Perpetuals. *Carol Hall deserts from the Minutemen. *Jialong Zhou arrives back in Seattle for the second time. *The battle of Bernard's Pass ends the Colorado Border War. During the battle, Paladin Kirsten Farris kills Legate Nobilus Marcellus. 2285 *'January:' Carol Hall finally arrives in Moose River Valley and establishes her homestead. *'January: '''Using her Frank Hodgson identity as cover, Lisa Milton begins sabotaging Army of Revolution operations in Scrap Iron City *Norman Herrick is assassinated by gang members mid-way through his presidential run. *Jaime McDonally is rescued from slavers and moves to Motor Town. *Skull-Taker's Legion arrive in Portland. *Olivia Milton is appointed as the Army of Revolution's ambassador to The Foundry 2286 *Xiphos Squad enters the Detroit Wasteland, posing as mercenaries *Oldtown is resettled by raiders. *The Deserters' Standoff occurs in Fort Angel, South Dakota. *Olivia Milton begins a project to locate a rumoured Vault in Michigan 2287 *'January: Kara Stinson and Kyle Bleaker are forced to cooperate after being attacked by Zug Island Super Mutants *'January: '''A mutated flu-like virus breaks out among the Foundry's population. Desperate for a cure, the Forgemaster is forced into a deal by the Army of Revolution, trading weapons for medicine at almost extortion rates. *'January 4: Warriors from the Silver Fins tribe of Water Tribals massacre the last Human and Ghoul residents of Laramie Point for fear of said residents aiding their long time enemies, the River Men. *'January 16:' Wilson Cambridge is assassinated by bandits. Viktor Molotov takes his position as Captain of the Boone Militia. *'February: '''Bruno Sondheim, one of the Foundry's inner circle pushes for a closer alliance with the Army of Revolution *'March: Kara Stinson is hired to infiltrate the Foundry and learn more about its operations. Instead, she is captured and, after killing Bruno Sondheim, becomes an apprentice to the Forgemaster. *'March: '''The Forgemaster begins move to end the Foundry's alliance with the Army of Revolution, feeling that it had become untennable *'March 20: The town of Boone, North Carolina, is sieged by bandits. Captain Viktor Molotov of the Boone Militia is killed and Dietrich Schaefer becomes the leader. The militia moves to Banner Elk. *'March 30:' Dietrich Schaefer is killed in a Mexican standoff with other members of the Banner Elk Militia. Jimmy "Kilo" McCarran becomes Captain and moves the militia to Greensboro. *'October 23: The Sole Survivor leaves Vault 111, exactly 210 years after the start of the Great War.' *Union Town exiles someone for the first time in almost half a century. 2288 * Free Nation of Northwest is born. 2289 *Cort Mosley dies. *FNN falls under Technician Revolution. 2293 *Nutsack dies. 2298 *Eddie De La Rocha is assassinated in Boss Town. 2299 *Barclay Starkley is executed for his crimes in Texas. 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *'May 19th:' Michael Cross dies. 2380 *According the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post-Nuclear World", The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland becomes habitable again, plant life soon begins to grow on it's own again. Category:History